The Bond
by DarkPrinceRyuuki
Summary: Ryuu have a twin brother who possesed a psychic power. The special bond between Ryuu and Kyuu also exist bacause of Ryuu's psychic power...maybe... Contain slightly yaoi/malexmale sorry, not so good in summary
1. Chapter 1

**Title: The Bond**

**Summary: What happened to Amakusa Ryuu before he entered DDS? Ryuu have twin? Where is his twin now? What make Ryuu want to go to DDS? Why Ryuu grew fond to Kyuu? Why Ryuu and Kyuu have some kind of special bond between them? **

"Ahh….the hard case finally we solved yesterday. I can't believe we took so much time to solve it," said Kyuu while went to his place and sat on his chair. Ryuu who sit beside Kyuu just smile. "yea.. Making us all so tired…" whined Megumi, the girl with photographic memory ability. "I can't use my internet there, that's why we were in trouble for awhile," said Kazuma, the genius programmer. Kinta knocked Kazuma's head and said, "you depends too much on your computer." Kazuma rubbed his head. "Its hurt stupid," said Kazuma. Ryuu, Kyuu and Megumi just laugh looking at those two.

"Good morning everyone," suddenly they heard Dan-sensei's voice. They immediately went back to their places. "Good morning Dan-sensei," replied them in unison. "All of you solved the case yesterday really well," praised Dan-sensei. All of the Q class smile widely. "I want all of you to keep your great work and improve it for the future cases," said Dan-sensei. "Yes, understood," answer all of the Q class in unison.

"Now I want to introduce all of you to the new student, please come in," said Dan-sensei. A boy came in the room. "R…Ryuu…." Everyone in the class look shocked. "Shinzo…" whispered Ryuu. That boy has the same face and figure as Ryuu but he has silver hair. He wore a black long sleeve shirt and long black jeans. "Hello, I'm Shimizu Shinzo," Shinzo wrote his name on the black board. "The heart of the death water…" Megumi muttered the meaning of Shinzo's name. "Hello Ryuu? Long times no see," said Shinzo. "You know him?" ask Kyuu. "He's my twin. Hello Shinzo," replied Ryuu. Everyone kept their selves silent.

"Okay okay. Let's start our class now. Open the text book page 137," said Dan-sensei. That day, class went smoothly as usual. After the school ended, all the Q class start gathered around Shinzo. "How come your surname is different from Ryuu?" asked Kinta. "Our parents divorced. I followed my mother and he followed my father," replied Shinzo. "Where were you from?" asked Megumi. "Australia," replied Shinzo short.

After they asked few questions, Kazuma said, "I have to go now, see you guys tomorrow." "I also have to go. I have to go to my part-time job. See ya," said Kinta. "Ah, wait! I'll go with you two. Bye you three" said Megumi. "Ok, see you all tomorrow," said Kyuu while waved at Kinta, Kazuma and Megumi.

"So, we also should get going," said Shinzo. "You want to come to our house? I mean, Ryuu lived with me, so my house can be considered as his house too. So you want to come? My mom will get excited to see you," suggested Kyuu. Shinzo looked at Ryuu who avoided his gazed.

To be continued.

A/N: sorry my grammar and language isn't good. So tell me if I wrong anywhere please.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Go on Shinzo-kun. Eat as much as you want. I cooked a lot today," said Kyuu's mom cheerfully.

"Arigatou Renjou-san. You're so kind," said Shinzo making Mrs. Renjou blushed with the compliment she got.

"Ara..You're a good boy," replied Mrs. Renjou.

Ryuu and Kyuu just watching Shinzo smile sweetly at Mrs. Renjou.

"You have a really same face as Ryuu. If you also got blue hair, I'm sure I can't differentiate between two of you," said Mrs. Renjou while playing with Shinzo's soft silver hair.

"It's normal. We are identical twin after all," replied Shinzo softly while looked at Ryuu's eyes who is keep trying to avoid Shinzo's gaze.

"How long have you two being separated?" asked Kyuu.

"Since we were twelve years old," replied Ryuu after silence himself since he got home.

"What make you come here Shinzo?" asked Ryuu.

"Mom's dead. Two days ago," said Shinzo with a stern face.

Ryuu, Kyuu and Mrs. Renjou shocked with what they heard. They cannot see any emotion on Shinzo's face.

"Thanks for the food," said Shinzo after finish eating.

"Ah.. You're welcome," replied Mrs. Renjou.

Shinzo stood up and picked up his dishes. He went to the kitchen and washed his own dishes. After that, he went back to the dining room.

"Can I stay over for tonight?" asked Shinzo.

"Of course you can, Shinzo-kun," replied Mrs. Renjou with sweet smile on her face.

"I can lend you my pajama," said Ryuu.

"And I will get the futon ready for you. You go take a bath first. I'll show you the bathroom," said Kyuu with his usual cheerful attitude.

Shinzo smiled and said, "thanks a lot all of you." He bowed a bit.

"It's okay. Come here," replied Kyuu while pulled Shinzo's hand.

Kyuu led Shinzo to Kyuu's room. Ryuu take a towel and a pair of pajama and gave them to Shinzo. He showed Shinzo the bathroom while Kyuu taking out the extra futon that he have. After showed Shinzo the bathroom, Ryuu went back to Kyuu and helped him with the futon.

"You never said you have a twin brother," said Kyuu.

"Because I never thought I will see him again," replied Ryuu.

"He's your twin brother, surely you'll see him again no matter what happen or when," said Kyuu again while looked at Ryuu's face.

Ryuu's sighed. "You don't know who he is. He's not a normal boy," replied Ryuu softly.

"What do you mean?" asked Kyuu in curious.

"I'll tell you one day. Now is not a good timing," said Ryuu.

Kyuu just silence himself. Ryuu just looked at Kyuu's face with guilty in his heart. After few minutes, someone opened the door. Both Kyuu and Ryuu immediately looked at Mrs. Renjou who is standing at the door while holding a tray with three cakes and three glass of orange juice on it.

"Mom, next time knock the door please," said Kyuu with a bit angry tone.

"Hahaha. Sorry. I brought caked and orange juices for all of you. Where's Shinzo?" asked Mrs. Renjou while placing the tray on Kyuu's study table.

"I'm here,"

Mrs. Renjou, Kyuu and Ryuu immediately looked at the open door. Shinzo walked in the room and sat beside Ryuu.

"Wah, both of you really looks alike. You also have the same pendant," said Mrs. Renjou while handed the cakes to Kyuu, Ryuu and Shinzo.

"Our mom gave these pendants to us," said Shinzo.

"Tell me about more about your mom," demanded Mrs. Renjou.

"She's pretty."

"She's clever."

"She's independent."

"She's a leader."

"She's strict but gentle."

"She's greedy but at the same time generous."

Ryuu and Shinzo talked one after another started by Shinzo and lastly, the said in unison,

"She's a lot like you, Renjou-san."

Mrs. Renjou and Kyuu stunned. After few moments, Mrs. Renjou and Kyuu smiled.

"If that's the case," said Kyuu.

"Treat us as your own family. I know I can never replace your mother, but I can give you two the love of a mother. Besides, I already treat you both as my own child. And I know Kyuu also happy with this," continued Mrs. Renjou.

Ryuu and Shinzo shocked a bit while looking at each other.

"Thank you Renjou-san," said them in unison.

"If that the case, don't call my name. Call me Okaa-san," said Mrs. Renjou with gentle smile on her face for her sons.

Shinzo and Ryuu smiled and nodded.

"Help me Kyuu. I want to buy some things at the supermarket," asked Mrs. Renjou.

"I'll help you," volunteered Ryuu.

"No. You and Shinzo need to talk right? You haven't seen each other for a long time," said Mrs. Renjou.

Mrs. Renjou walked out of the room followed by Kyuu leaving Ryuu and Shinzo in that room. After they were sure that Mrs. Renjou and Kyuu already gone, Ryuu said,

"What is a great leader like you doing here?" asked Ryuu to Shinzo.

**To be continued…**

**A/N: Sorry if this story isn't interesting. I really don't have any idea right now. Plus, I making this chapter at school when I got bored cause I got nothing to do.**

**Arigatou Renjou-san = Thank you Mrs. Renjou.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"What is a great leader like u doing here?" asked Ryuu.

"Is it wrong for me to be here?" asked Shinzo back.

"Why you lied about the reason you are here? Mom died 7 years ago," Ryuu looked at Shinzo with serious face.

"You also lied about since when we've been saparated," said Shinzo without answering Ryuu's question.

Ryuu glared at Shinzo and sighed.

"Seems like you won't answer my question," said Ryuu.

"You know me," said Shinzo.

"What happen to your organization?" asked Ryuu again.

"Since when did u ever care about my organization? Why? You want to join my organization? Since you don't want to be the leader of Pluto," replied Shinzo.

"In your dream. Go back to your organization. Don't bother me and my friends," said Ryuu strictly.

"Oh… Now you ordered me? Who are you to ordering me like that, my dear bro?" asked Shinzo while looking at Ryuu with his cold eyes.

Ryuu silence himself.

"Don't worry. I'm busy and have my own works to do. I won't harm you and your friends. Especially not your lovely and cute Ky…" said Shinzo

"Shut your mouth!" screamed Ryuu.

Ryuu immediately look at the door when he heard something fall on the floor.

"Kyuu.." mumbled Ryuu softly.

"Did both of you fighting?" asked Kyuu.

Shinzo smirked and picked up the snack that was fall on the floor.

"No, we're not. I take this okay?" asked Shinzo.

"Y-yes," replied Kyuu.

"I'm going out for awhile. Don't wait for me," said Shinzo and smile to Kyuu.

"And where do you think you are going? It's late already," asked Ryuu while glared at Shinzo.

Shinzo changed his clothes. He just smirked and walked out of the room.

Ryuu and Kyuu just watched Shinzo walking out of their room.

"W-where is he…"

"Just ignore him," Ryuu said before Kyuu could finish his sentence.

The room becomes silent. Neither of the boys says anything. Both lost in their own thought.

"Where is Shinzo going?"

Kyuu jumped a bit while Ryuu just looked at the door where Kyuu's mother standing.

"Mom, I told you to knock before…"

"Yea yea. Sorry, I forgot," said Mrs. Renjou.

"Gee…why everyone keeps on cutting my sentences?" mumbled Kyuu softly.

Mrs. Renjou let out a small laugh while Ryuu just smiled.

"Back to my question, where is Shinzo?" asked Mrs. Renjou again after she stopped laughing.

"We don't know. He didn't tell us," answered Ryuu.

"Oh, okay. I'll go to sleep now okay?" said Mrs. Renjou.

Kyuu and Ryuu just nod their head. Mrs. Renjou walked out of the room and Kyuu closed the door.

"Let's go to sleep," suggested Ryuu.

"But Shinzo.." said Kyuu hesitantly.

"He said don't wait for him right?"

"Okay," Kyuu gave up and climbed up his bed.

"Oyasumi."

"Oyasumi nasai," replied Ryuu.

Ryuu turn off the light and climbed up his bed.

* * *

"Work's done. We got what we want. You all may go back now," said Shinzo.

"Hai," said two girls and two boys there in unison.

They all started to walk away from there. Only a boy with black hair and grayish-white eyes still stand there.

"Shinzo-sama, your shoulder."

"Go away, Raiden. I'm fine. Just a cut," said Shinzo.

"Hai, Shinzo-sama," replied that boy name Raiden.

As fast as lightning, Raiden move away from that spot leaving Shinzo alone. Shinzo start walking toward Kyuu's house.

"Damn it… I was careless," mumbled Shinzo to himself while holding his shoulder to stopped the blood flowing out.

Shinzo entered Kyuu's house. He locked the door and entered Kyuu's room. He took the bandages in his bag and the pajama that he borrowed from Ryuu. He entered the bathroom and took off his shirt that stained with his crimson blood. He washed his face.

"You never change, do you?"

**To be continued…**

**A/N: Sorry for the late updating. And I'm sorry because the last chapter is so boring. In fact I think this chapter too. Anyway, thanks to everyone that read my story. I'll try to improve my writing. Review please. Thanks to those who have review. I appreciate it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry for the late updating. I got some troubles to upload it. Thanks to everyone that review this story. I appreciate it.**

**Chapter 4**

"You never change, do you?"

Through the mirror, Shinzo looked at Ryuu who was leaning his back at the door frame.

"Leave me alone, I'm not in the mood to talk right now," said Shinzo slowly.

Ryuu sighed. He walked toward Shinzo and said, "What happened to you this time?"

Ryuu stopped his step when Shinzo glared at him.

"I said leave me alone!" said Shinzo angry.

Ryuu ignored what Shinzo told him and started approaching Shinzo again. Shinzo back off, trying to stay away from Ryuu.

"Go away, don't get close to me. I don't want to hurt you," scolded Shinzo.

Once again Ryuu ignored Shinzo and Shinzo was trapped at the corner of the bathroom.

"You know I didn't…"

"Shut up!! I know you're a detective, you won't believe in something like psychic power and so on. But I believe it. So leave me alone!" said Shinzo.

"Even though your own twin brother was called as psychic vampire…you won't believe me…" muttered Shinzo slowly, more to himself.

Shinzo fixed his eyes on the floor. He did not dare to look at his twin's face. He felt a sudden sharp pain piercing his shoulder but he just kept himself silent. Ryuu knows that Shinzo was in pain but he did not move from the place he was standing. The room was silent for awhile before Ryuu choose to start talking.

"Let me clean your wound first," said Ryuu softly while tried to reach Shinzo.

Shinzo slapped Ryuu's hand and said, "Don't touch me, damnit."

Ryuu lost his patience. He pulled Shinzo's bleeding arm, making Shinzo groaned in pain. Ryuu hugged Shinzo loosely while Shinzo struggled to get away.

"I didn't say I still don't believe in psychic. I started to believe it, Shinzo. The telepathy between me and Kyuu somehow proved it," whispered Ryuu.

"I received love, tender and kindness from the people around me. They are the parts of life that I didn't get before I joined DDS. People around me had changed me, Shinzo," continued Ryuu.

Shinzo stop struggling, "what are you trying to say?"

"I'm not the same Ryuu that you know before. These people around me, they showed me the life that contains love and friendship. They showed me that I'm not alone. I want you to experience it too. So don't try to distant yourself from the others," replied Ryuu.

"You're warm," whispered Shinzo after being silent for a few moments.

Shinzo hugged Ryuu tightly and Ryuu just smiled. He let go of Shinzo and took the bandages from Shinzo's hand.

"Don't fight anymore and let me help you," said Ryuu.

Shinzo sighed but did not fight back. Ryuu took out the first aid kit.

"Don't blame me if I accidently suck your energy," said Shinzo soflty.

Ryuu chuckled and said, "I'm your twin. I'm sure that I'm as powerful as you are. So you don't have to worry to suck my energy or what so ever."

Shinzo hissed when Ryuu started cleaning his wound. Then Ryuu bandaged Shinzo's shoulder slowly and gently. Shinzo wore back the pajama that Ryuu lend him and Ryuu gave him a glass of water.

"Thank you," said Shinzo.

"No problem," replied Ryuu.

Shinzo drank his water until finished and Ryuu took the empty glass from him.

"You sleep on my bed tonight," said Ryuu.

"What?! No way!" replied Shinzo a bit shouting.

Ryuu smirked. 'His ego still high,' thought Ryuu.

"Both of you fighting again?" they suddenly heard Kyuu's voice.

Both twins looked at Kyuu.

"No, we're not, Kyuu," answered Ryuu.

Shinzo did not say anything. He walked passing in front of Kyuu and went to his futon. Kyuu just watched Shinzo and looked back at Ryuu who was still in the bathroom.

"What's wrong Ryuu? You fight with him a lot. You're not the type who picking a fight with people," said Kyuu concern.

"Don't worry about it. It's just a normal sibling's fight," said Ryuu while picking up Shinzo's bloody shirt.

"T-that's blood! Where did that come from?" asked Kyuu panicked.

"Shinzo hurt his shoulder. I already cleaned his wound. So don't worry," said Ryuu.

"What happened to him? Where did he went to?" asked Kyuu.

"I don't know. He didn't tell me anything. Please don't tell your mom," replied Ryuu.

"But…"

"Please Kyuu…" pleaded Ryuu.

Kyuu sighed and replied, "Ok."

Ryuu smiled at Kyuu, "thank you Kyuu."

"Yeah. Ok. Let's go back to sleep," said Kyuu.

Ryuu put Shinzo's bloody shirt at the corner of the bathroom. He planned to clean it in the morning. Kyuu pulled Ryuu's hand and they walked out of the bathroom together. Ryuu checked on Shinzo right after he stepped out of the bathroom.

"He's totally unconscious right now. Would you mind helping me Kyuu? Help me put him on my bed," asked Ryuu.

Without complaining, Kyuu approached Ryuu and helped Ryuu put his twin brother slowly on his bed.

"Thank you," said Ryuu.

Kyuu smiled and turned off the light.

"Oyasumi nasai," said Kyuu and kissed Ryuu's cheek.

Even though the room was dark, Ryuu know Kyuu was blushing at that time. He just smirked.

"Oyasumi nasai, Kyuu," replied Ryuu softly.

They lied down on their beds. Few moments later, they had drifting away from reality and start wondering in their own dream world.

* * *

The next morning,

Ryuu immediately shot opened his eyes when he heard a loud 'THUD' that woke him up. He searched for the source of that sound and he saw Kyuu sprawled on the floor. Ryuu can not hold his laugh, so he laughed loudly.

"Hahaha, y-you fall from your bed again?" Ryuu managed to ask between his laugh.

Ryuu tried to control his laugh while Kyuu tried to get up. He rubbed his head. Ryuu stoped laughing when he heard Shinzo groaned.

"Urgh… what happen?" ask Shinzo.

"Sorry Shinzo-kun. Did I disturb your sleep," apologised Kyuu.

Shinzo rubbed his eyes.

"Heh, like a baby," mumbled Ryuu smirked.

Shinzo glared at Ryuu and said, "What did you said?"

Ryuu choose not to answer Shinzo.

"Why am I on your bed?" asked Shinzo again.

"You already know the answer" answered Ryuu.

"I told you I don't want to sleep on your bed," said Shinzo angry.

"You already did, so live with it," answered Ryuu.

Shinzo growled while Ryuu ignored him and walked toward the bathroom. Kyuu just watched the twins and thinking about what to do about the twins problem. After Ryuu went out of the bathroom with his dirty clothes and Shinzo's wet shirt on his hand, Kyuu entered the bathroom. Ryuu did not say anything to Shinzo and walked out of the room with the dirty clothes. While waiting for Kyuu, Shinzo searched for his mobile phone in his bag. After he found the phone, he quickly typed a message and sent it to someone.

"Your turn, Shinzo-kun," said Kyuu who was walking out of the bathroom.

Shinzo looked at Kyuu while secretly hid his phone back in his bag. After Kyuu left the room to join Ryuu, Shinzo get up and walked toward the bathroom. After he got out of the bathroom, he slowly and carefully went to the kitchen. The aroma of his favourite coffee caught his attention, so he fastens his step toward the kitchen.

"Here your favourite coffee, without sugar or milk. This is how you like it right?" asked Ryuu while putting a cup of hot coffee on the table.

Shinzo said nothing. He walked slowly and sat beside Kyuu's mother, right in front of Ryuu. A cup of hot coffee and toasted bread already prepared in front of him.

"Itadakimasu," said all four of them together.

They started eating slowly with a small conversation. After the boys finished eating, they went back to Kyuu's room to prepare their bag for school.

"You stay home today," said Ryuu toward Shinzo.

"No way! I won't listen to you," protested Shinzo.

"I said, stay home today. You sick," said Ryuu strictly

"Just because you older few minutes than me, doesn't mean you can ordering me around," replied Shinzo angry.

"But Shinzo-kun…"

"I'm fine Kyuu. Don't worry," said Shinzo.

Shinzo immediately went out of the room and waited for the other two boys outside the house.

"He's so stubborn," mumbled Ryuu more to himself.

Kyuu just smiles and said, "We better hurry. Or else he is going to leave us."

"Yeah, you're right," replied Ryuu.

Kyuu pulled Ryuu's hand slowly and they walked out of the house together. Just as what they expected, Shinzo left them. Both of them looked at each other before start chasing after Shinzo. Ryuu hit Shinzo's back hard.

"Oi! That's hurt!" said Shinzo angry.

Kyuu laughed and Ryuu ignored Shinzo and let out a small laugh. After few moments, Shinzo also joined them laughing.

**To be continued…**

**A/N: Another short one. I'm sorry because it's short. I'm not good in making a long story in one chapter. As usual, sorry for bad language.**


End file.
